Help me, I think I'm falling
by Cereza
Summary: To live is to breathe. I constantly stop breathing. I live to kill, stop others breathing. DMHG
1. A Remembrance

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, characters, places, names or anything.  
  
Chapter on: It all started  
  
Rain poured in buckets on the town in London known as Surrey. It was dark outside, cold and crude as ice aswell. A young girl with honey coloured hair and almond eyes gazed at her mother through the remains of her house in the countryside.  
  
The house itself had been literally blown to smitherines, powerful magic mixed with muggle weaponry, yet it was all so quiet. The two women had been on a walk at the time, and when they had returned down the isolated country lane, the three-storey house had already been blown up.  
  
Immidiately, they had gazed in shock, wonder and mute horror. Now, two hours later, they were foraging through the rubble to try and salvage something, anything. They had no phones, the girls wand had been in the house and her father was away in New Zealand on business.  
  
"Wha..What happened?" Those had been the only words uttered between them, and there was no reply.  
  
Three hours later and a faint buzzing filled the silent air. Hermione looked skywards. Above her several sleek, black choppers were dotted about the sky. In seconds they had landed and mountain sized men were approaching the pair. They shared a look of discomfort and fright, then gazed hard at the men.  
  
A particularly wide man wearing a pinstriped suit of the finest material available walked forth, flanked by two men taller and leaner than he. The man spoke.  
  
"Did you enjoy that? Marisa sends her regards Anna," He spoke with a slight Spanish hint to his smooth voice, and a particularly nasty look on his face, yet the speech was directed to the older of the two women.  
  
The older woman Anna, leapt forward. "You sick, twisted bastard! I should have known. I know what youre here for, and you can't have it!"  
  
"Mum.What are you talking about, who is he?" Hermione had spoken and jerked her head towards the man to illustrate her point.  
  
The two adults stopped their tirade for a minute, Anna looking at the seventeen year old with pity, the strange man looking at her almost.hungrily. Anna, her mother, opened her mouth to speak, but the man was quicker.  
  
"Mum, you say? Ah, my dear, you have much to learn. Did Anna not tell you?" Her smirked, a sort of twisted smile that made her insides want to cave in from illness.  
  
"Don't you say another word to her! I'l call the police, we had a deal!" Anna was shouting angrily, her face intent.  
  
Hermione was confused. What were these people so desperate to tell/not tell her that this man had blown up her house for? She was now angry, she was seventeen for gods sake, what was it?  
  
"Enough! What are you talking about? Mum quiet, I want to hear what he has to say, more importantly, who he is!" Hermione was soon anoyed, her mother opened her mouth to object, but the man cut her off and she gave him a look of deep distain.  
  
"Senorita, my deepest apologiest. My name is Senior Ravado. My business is with you not this muggle," He flashed her a grin and she swallowed, he knew magic.  
  
"Now my child, you are not what you may seem. These muggles have not told you, I see. You are no commonplace muggle-born. In fact, quite the opposite. Senorita, you are a pureblood." Hermione couldn't breathe, let alone talk. Hes bullshitting, she thought. But why?  
  
"That's not true! Shut up! Who do you think you are, and stop calling me Senorita! It's Hermione Granger!" She retorted hotly, but the look on his face was priceless, then he rounded on her mum.  
  
"This child knows nothing! What did you teach her! Kidnapping I thought was low, but this!" He threw his hands up and sighed.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wound themselves around Hermiones slim waist, winding her. A large man in a black suit was holding her, and carrying her off to one off the choppers. Regaining her senses, she kicked and scream her head off. The man payed no heed to her, until she was at the chopper.He then strapped her in and left her. Her mother was placed next to her. Oh no.  
  
What was going on? Millions of questions were zooming through her head at the speed of light. She knew nothing, and it infuriated her to the very depths of her soul.  
  
A sharp pang of pain suddenly erupted at the top of her head, causing her to black out. The darkness soothed her, in a way.  
  
Hermione awoke in a bed, not hers. The days events ran through her mind, causing her to sit. She surveyed her surroundings. She was in a four poster bed with scarlet hangings that reminded her of Hogwarts. A chest, wardrobe and vanity were aligned on the wall to her left. A large woooden door faced her, the walls painted with a cream hue. Silently, she crept out of bed to the door and opened it. It didn't make a noise, hinting that it was well oiled.  
  
She stepped out into the corridor to be greeted by two of the 'mountain men' holding rather large guns at her neck. She gulped. Oops.  
  
She was then carried off to what she presumed to be a boardroom, one man roughly holding each arm.  
  
She was pushed forth, the men stationary at her sides The man from earlier stood infront of her.  
  
"Do you want to know whats going on?" He asked her in his Spanish accent.  
  
Well no, she thought sarcastically. She wanted to find answers, her mother and leave.  
  
"Sit" It was a command and she did as she was told. She looked pointedly at him through long black lashes.  
  
"I think we have established you are pureblood. I'll show you later. It all started eighteen years ago. My wife, Marrisa Ravado was pining for a child. She was soon pregnant just months after. But I was troubled. I own an organisation that riddles the world, wizarding and muggle. I run an illegal company that kill and steal things through the waorl with the use of muggle technology and wizarding expertise. We had many enemies, including Anna Granger and her husband. We were once great friends but, alas, Anna was barren. She was jelous and a plot formed to steal my daughter. It was carefully executed, and surprisingly enough it worked. My daughter was stolen from me at the age of almost two and my wife begged me to let Anna keep her. I knew better, Anna had something on my wife and I let the child go. Years later I realised what woe the absence of the child had caused us and I set out to retrieve her. That child is you."  
  
Hermione was dumbfounded, there was no other word for it. She was a daughter of another man and woman. Was it true? It would explain no scan or baby photos and the shifty looks of her muggle parents. Strange. But so true.  
  
END OF CHAPPIE  
  
Sorry that was so confusing, it killed me abit. Please R+R as this is my first story. Creative critisism welcome.  
  
Later, Cereza 


	2. The Truth, Rememberance Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter, which includes names, places and anything else. I do however own the plot line, which is a bit crud.  
  
Thank you to: ProwlingKitKat- thank you so much. You've inspired me to carry on writing. I was PMSing the other day so hopefully this chapter will be better  
  
Shauna: Sorry about the Surrey mistake, gone a little off track there. Thank you for the support  
  
Help me, I think I'm falling Chapter 2: The truth is a precious thing  
  
Five minutes had passed. Hermione was numb. The shock was seeping through her like a knife in hot butter, no words could explain it. She believed him, fair enough, yet there was a tad of her that was worried. It was shocking, her whole existence was, well, a lie. What would her friends think? Surely they would understand, right?  
  
Something inside her was nagging her to talk, stand- do anything. Yet, Hermione was rooted to the spot, she couldn't move, her legs were jelly- one move and they would collapse.  
  
Senior Ravado was just stood there, his eyes twinkling like Dumbledore's. He seemed to know her inner conflict, and was thoroughly enjoying it. His appearance was more noticeable now, in the bright light of the boardroom. He was still wearing that pinstriped suit, with a mauve handkerchief stuffed in the top pocket. His face was chisled, with stubble showing he needed a shave. Black locks of hair were tied together at the nape of his neck, giving the man a 'gangsta' feel to him. He wasn't actually as wide as she thought he was, he was just had too many muscles.  
  
The silence had enveloped the room and it freaked her out, she needed the noise, to break the intimidating silence and distract her from her troubled thoughts. She was going to scream any moment if he didn't talk, luckily he saved her from drowning in her riverie.  
  
"Senorita Hermione, it may come as a shock, no? Yet, don't you want to meet your real parents, share our life and let us be part of yours?" There was that god damn Spanish accent, she still wanted to scream but the ebb had worn off.  
  
"Show me"  
  
"What?"  
  
She turned to look at him, brown eyes and beetle black clashing defiantly.  
  
"I want proof. All this, is it a lie? Practical joke? Show me-anything. Pictures, diary entries, scan photos-anything."  
  
He sighed, and turned to a chestnut desk in the corner with five drawers and opened the top one. He pulled out a framed photo decorated lavishley in gold and silver spray, a maroon photo album and a red leather bound book, with diary scrawled on the front in golden writing. He handled them gently, as if one jerk would be the end of them. He then walked briskly to her and passed them, looking with expectant eyes, waiting for her to discover the truth that had been so well kept from her during her existence.  
  
Hermione opened the cover of the maroon diary first, and with one flick of Ravado's wrist the pages had turned to the one she wanted to see. Scrawled in neat handwriting was a diary entry, and, Hermione noted, the writing was not unlike her tidy script. The word were:  
  
Dear diary,  
Hola! It has finally come! She is here! My dreams have finally come true! As I am writing this I have my daughter cradled in my arms, so sweet and innocent. I hope that our lifestyle shan't ruin her, it would be a shame.  
  
She has hints of brown hair poking through and the most gorgeous of eyes. They are like toffee and melted chocolate mingled together. I love her. I will vow never to be apart from her, possessive as it may seem, I will cherish her all my life, as long as she and I exist.  
  
I have decided on her name already, Hermione. How beautiful. Like the daughter of Menelaus and Helen, King and Queen of the great Sparta. She will be a queen, beauty and intelligence all in one, a miracle. I wonder if I should sing to my sweet bundle, but I might have a bad voice, even though I have been told to differ. She will have a beautiful voice, like a songbird on a summer's morn, alight and fresh.  
  
I'll leave it there,  
  
Marisa  
  
Her signature was written above her name, and that letter pulled something in Hermione. It was all so.real. Before she could investigate further the pages had magically turned, the date clearly showed it was two years later. The script was slightly messed up and jagged as if some-one was anxiously writing their last will She read on, intrigued:  
  
Dearest diary,  
Hermione has gone. I am numb, shocked and worried, but I know where she is- Anna has taken her. Its all a blurr, I knew she was barren but I did not think for a second she would sink as low as to kidnap an innocent infant. I am, however, going to don nothing about it. Why? Because she is threatening me with a vile charge. Frame for murder and exposure of the business. I couldn't live knowing I had sold my family to the ministry and police, it would be like throwing them to the wolves, I couldn't do it. Yet I just have, haven't I? I feel stupid now, but there isn't any thing I can do, honestly. I best leave it there, I cannot write any longer, I'm pressing on so hard I fear for the safety of my pen, but pens are much easier to use than quills. Bye,  
Marisa  
  
Hermione scanned the page once more. How could her own mother do that to her? That made her feel guilty. The page was worn and crinkled where mascara filled tears had splashed onto it and stained the diary pages. Her mother had obviously loved her, and she instantly forgave her, she had to give her up, it wouldn't be right otherwise.  
  
Instantly she jumped up, and impulsively hugged him, her father. He seemed surprised, shocked and overjoyed all in one. He gradually began to hug her back and chortled merrily whilst he was. It was all in a rush, emotions were at an ultimate high and Hermione suddenly became aware that things needed sorting out.. serious things.  
  
Hermione suddenly remembered the whole two-day experience, every detail. What would become of Anna, her supposed mother? Not that she cared, it was a new emotion, one she had only felt for Malfoy or Voldemort, hate. Yes, this woman had mothered her for years on end, but she had deprived her of the most important thing, family. If Anna truly loved her, wouldn't she at least have the decency to tell her? Or make up some phoney adopted scenario that was partially truthful? It was all deceit, lies and deception; she was the target, on the receiving end of it all. She was angry at her, and her adopted father.  
  
The questions were coming again. What would her friends say? Would she have to transfer schools? She knew nothing, and it pained her. She regained her voice and took a step back from her father of whom was regaining his breath after the long hugging session.  
  
"What happens now?" She murmred in a whisper, looking her father in the eye His gaze greeted her with wise eyes of many years.  
  
"We take care of the perpatrator." He said it off-handedly with a sadistic smirk that reminded her of Malfoys torture sessions.  
  
Before she could talk, let alone think, he had grabbed her slender hand and tugged her out of the door, the two guards following them, bodyguards. They walked down many corridor that were lined with tapestries and suits of armour, and winding staircases that made her dizzy when they walked down them. Finally, they reached a giant bookcase, with two guards outside. Hermione watched, intrigued. He said something to the two men, and Hermione watched in amazement as they clanked the two metal poles they were holding into two holes in the ground. The bookcase slid away with a slight creak, and Hermione and Ravado walked into a room.  
  
The room was small, of sorts. It stretched the full height and lenth of the bookcase, but was narrow with two more men guarding the front. Yet again, Hermione watched transfixed as her elder whispered the password into the ear of one of the men, who then took out a rusty key with string looped into its handle and rammed it into the door. He twisted it and the door gave a groan as it swung open. Inside was Anna, still in her pale pink turtle-neck top and faded jeans, staring at them with utter loathing.  
  
Hermione became aware that the room was made out of deep greystone and shaped like an ancient torture chamber, and the more she looked, the more she became aware that it was infact one.  
  
Anna was chained to the wall and wearing shackles and handcuffs that pulled her hands high above her petite form in an odd, twisted way. She was staring at the pair of them with a look that could kill almost one of a seriously harassed cat. When she turned to Hermione, she saw her face falter then turn into a sneer, her upper lip curling upwards in discust. She then spoke, hissing in a low tone.  
  
"Changed you has he? Bet you hate me now, well the feelings mutual. I've had time to think, I would've been better off without you anyway, you snotty little brat!"  
  
Anna shouted at Hermione, and the words shocked her and hurt deep down. She didn't hate Anna, well just a bit, but she didn't think the woman would verbally attack her in such a terrible manor. Anger flared up in her, like flames spreading through wood, she retaliated.  
  
"You stupid cow! What, am I supposed to welcome you with open arms, you ungrateful bitch!" The words stung, and a very un-Gryffindor feeling was welling up inside of her.  
  
At this, Anna's eyes widened and she looked vicious. She stared at the brunette wearing an expression of utter hatred and possibly, guilt? Just to make sure there were no hard feelings between them, Anna made a lunge at the girl stood there, but recoiled like a snake when the bindings pulled at her. It was then that Senior Ravado chose to step in-between the pair.  
  
"Now, now Anna, is that a way to treat my daughter? Now, Hermione, what do you believe is and adaquate punishment for this tretchury?"  
  
Her eyes widened at the offer. She hadn't actually believed that he had meant it when he told her that they were going to 'deal' with Anna. She didn't want anyone to get injured, did she? Yet there was a part of her that did, this new part that she had only just discovered how to use. It wanted to hurt Anna, cause her the emotional turmoil that she had mulled over in the last hours, to cry and to plead for this pain to stop, will it away. Slytherin would be an ideal house for Hermione to be in now, the trickery and cunning was what she needed. Yet the question bit at her again and again, would she, could she, should she? It wasn't right to hurt someone, but then again she deserved it, right?  
  
She tried to think, something she was often good at. The bondings of her mind pulled taught, trying to think of something, anything. So many questions. She just wanted to turn and flee like a coward, escape everything just for a while.  
  
She snapped out of her train of thoughts to see all pairs of eyes glued to her, expectedly. Anna was looking at her, almost challengingly. Senior Ravado was looking at her curiously; waiting to see what punishment his daughter would come up with. Evil or not, she knew he would follow her instructions like a dog or servant boy in an old manor. She tried hard, she really did. She didn't want to kill her. That would be too cruel. When she issued the punishment, would she be able to touch a unicorn again? What would her friends think of her?  
  
She had to make up her mind, fast. She came to one desperate conclusion. She swallowed to wet her dry throat  
  
"I think.."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
I am so sorry to stop it at this point, but it's for a good reason. I'd like to know what you think should happen to Anna. I didn't know at all, so I'll ask. It's open to all kinds of reveiwers so get that brain working. I had best go.  
  
PLEASE R+R Its my first story  
  
Cereza XXXX**** 


End file.
